User blog:SophisticatedShark/Season 4 - What Will, Might, and Won't Happen
Many of you probably know, but Peter visted the chat earlier to talk about Season 4. Here are some of a few things he talked about Notes *Confucius vs Socrates was going to happen, but there wasn't that much material to work with. Instead, there may be Yoda vs Conufcius or a philosophy rap battle involving Eastern Philosophy vs Western, featuring Confucius, Buddha, Sun Tzu, and possibly Dhali Lama vs Nietzsche, Plato and Aristotle, but Peter said the Dhali Lama didn't fit very well. *Peter does not know what Frozen is, but has heard "Let it Go." That never stopped him from using Goku though, but it just dims the chances. *Peter likes the idea of Bach vs Tupac *There may be another Vader vs Hitler, but they're looking for something else to start with. *Terminator vs Robocop is something "fresh" *Possibility of a Beiber vs Beethoven 2, but Peter doesn't know how to make it into a story *Ryu vs Scorpion is considered "meh" *Jack the Ripper is confirmed. Pete also heard a "killer" Jack the Ripper idea when he was in England. *Jacksfilms is good *Slenderman is "staying away from Peter's camp" *Shout-out to ERB Parodies *Joffrey vs Malfoy is considered *Possibility for Lloyd vs Peter 2 *Disney vs Henson is "on the list" *Amelia Earhart is considered, as well as Marie Antoinette *Anne Frank is "hard to fuck with." *Churchill vs Teddy or FDR *Peter likes the idea of Fidel Castro in a battle, particulary against Mao or Ho Chi Min *Jesus is an "old promise to a lot of fans" *Peter proposed King Tut vs Montezuma. He's looking for King Tut suggestions *Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters is on the table *Zeus vs Thor was a favorite of Peter *When Basalt suggested Houdini vs Chris Angle, Pete replied saying that Houdini would crush Angel *Peter thinks Ivan vs Alex the Great but the research is boring *Grahm Bell vs Zuckerberg sounded like a good idea to Peter *Johannes Gutenberg is fresh *Peter suggested Ronaldo vs Pele or Messi and Messi vs Maradona *Wolverine vs Freddy is a "no-brainer" *Peter suggested Ophra vs Wonder Woman, JK Rowling vs Jane Austen, and Harriet Tubman as women battles. *Peter said to summarize, "rocky vs mussolini, jane austen vs jk rowling. jack the ripper vs hannibal. east vs west." *DeStorm might play Louis Armstrong *Steve Wonders vs Ray Charles was going to happen with Key and Peele, but Peter didn't love it. Key and Peele battles might also not happen since they're working on a movie at the moment *Peter didn't like Willy Wonka *Dante liked "OJ Simpson vs Tiger Woods" but Peter didn't like OJ Simpson too much *Pete told us to pick 6 of these battles :*Mark zuckerburg vs Aexander Graham Bell :*Fidel Castro vs Chairman Mao :*Confucius, Buddha and Sun Tzu VS Neitchze, Socrates and Aristotle :*Frederick Douglas vs Harriet Tubman :*Frederick Douglas vs Thomas Jefferson :*JK rowling vs Jane Austen :*Jack the Ripper vs Hannibal Lecter :*Spielburg vs Hitchcock :*Hitler Vader 4: Annakin vs Young Hitler :*Hitler Vader 4: Kaiser Wilhelm vs Emperor Palpatine :*Amelia Airhart vs Neil Armstrong :*Hitler Vader 4 as Rommel vs Han Solo :*Hitler Vader 4 as Rommel vs Boba Fett *Tay Zonday would work for any abolitionist/civil rights person and Ryan Higa is considered to play Sun Tzu *DanBull or Lloyd might play Churchill *Lloyd might play FDR, but Peter also imagined himself playing him *Peter is hoping Sherwin will be in 1-2 battles *Banner vs Hyde is dope, possibly with Sherwin as Banner and Lloyd as the Hulk *There will be a dictator *There will also be a director battle *Peter likes the idea of Tobuscus as an actor *Grace Helbig might be in a battle *Peter likes the idea of GloZell as Oprah *Link is a "no" for Peter. He said Link can go eat dicks *Ellen DeGeneres vs Oprah is also a "no," he'd rather have Oprah vs a man. *Fine Bros. might play Lewis and Clark and Smosh as Bill and Ted *Peter said Markiplier has a nice voice, meaning he may be in a battle *Katniss is a maybe *A Halloween battle is something they want to do but it's hard to time. *Peter loved the idea of "JFK vs Caeser" *The rapper Doc Brown might play a character *George RR Martin vs JK Rowling and Steve Irwin vs Bear Grylls are also possibilities Screenshots Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Category:Blog posts